


Casino Park Machinery

by ACharmyB



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACharmyB/pseuds/ACharmyB





	Casino Park Machinery

Dry Bowser was riding in an elevator with Charmy Bee and Vector The Crocodile being there, the two Chaotix members having hired the skeletal reptile for his usage, due to spotting him having been fixing up the machines populating the neon lit popular Casino Park.

"Hey bonehead, you sure this is the way to the computer room?" Vector stated as he was getting impatient, with him noticing that they were heading in to an interior as the lights were getting dim, spotting some Egg Pawns whispering to each other.

"Now why would you be so sure of that?" Dry Bowser asked as he was holding a wrench in his right bony hand.

Charmy hummed as he held his hands together behind his back. "You did say that you knew where the control setup would be, what with you fixing up the machinery..."

Dry Bowser murmured as he nodded his head, brushing back his red hair. "I suppose that's true. All right, stay close to me."


End file.
